Hellcat Squadran: Survival
This story mainly stars Alban Pahlke and Aria. On a mission for Hellcat Squadran, the duo crashed on an unknown world. Now, they have to survive until rescue comes. However, with this world, survival is no game... Chapter 1: Stranded Alban slowly got up. He was in a lot of pain: the Venture Class Scoutship he and Aria were on crash-landed when a planet seemingly came out of nowhere. He remembered Aria, and frantically looked around. Fortunately, she was nearby, like him, clear of the debris. He hurried over to her. "Aria! Aria! Wake up!" he called at her. Fortunately, it was only a moment later that she awoke. "Alban? I'm...I'm awake...where are we?" "I have no clue," Alban said, "Let's see if we can contact the others." They found the transmittor...or what's left of it. "That doesn't look good," Aria said. "The transmittor's been trashed. We won't be able to get much of a signal, and, if they track it here, it'll be impossible to pin-point. It'll take me some time to get it in working order," Alban explained. "So, what are we going to do now?" Aria asked. "We'll have to find something to eat," Alban replied, "We can't survive without food." "Right," Aria responded. She attempted to get up...but she collapsed in pain. Alban then noticed her leg was bent at an odd angle. "Oh no," Alban said, taking a closer look at the injury. "It must have broken in the impact." Alban then found some sticks and, after straightening Aria's broken leg, fashioned a crude splint onto it. "It should help, at least until the bone mends. Unless, of couse, you have a spell that can heal it." "I'm a Warlock, not a cleric. I use Eldritch Magic, not Clerical Magic," Aria explained. "Oh, right," Alban responded. He looked around, and, suddenly, saw smoke. "Here, take this," and he gave her his Revolver. "I'll be right back." "Alban!" Aria called. Alban looked back, and Aria passed him something: her Emerald Saber. "Just be careful," Aria said. Alban nodded and, in the wreckage, located his helmet. Now equipped with his dual purpose Helmet/Gas Mask, he moved towards the smoke, leaving Aria to rest. ---- Alban moved towards the smoke and soon found himself near a village...which was under seige. Large, pitch-black humanoids with long arms, aided by flaming, pillered creatures, and a fair number of green, stalk-like creatures that exploded when they reached their target. Two of the green creatures then charged Alban. He reached for his Revolver, only to remember he gave it to Aria so she could defend herself. He then took out Aria's Emerald Saber and moved away from the creature. Suddenly, one of the black humanoids attacked. Alban slashed...and Aria's enchanted blade sliced through the beast easily. The creature howled as it vaporized. Seeing its companion get destroyed, the green stalks rethought the wisdom of attacking Alban. Suddenly, a piece of one of the buildings fell on one of the creatures...which didn't explode as it was half-crushed. With the remaining one retreating, and the original one dead without an explosion, Alban realized that all he had to do was kill it quickly: killing it himself will prevent an explosion. Another of the stalk-like green creatures charged, and Alban slashed it in half. Like he thought, it merely collapsed. Now, able to advance, he entered the decimated village. Chapter 2: Shadows of the Night Alban entered to the village and found it deserted. No person or creature remained, and most of the village's supplies were sacked. However, Alban soon found a small chest, filled with food. With some food finally, he made his way back to where he left Aria. When he got there, he found that Aria was still relatively safe, and that nothing seemed to be attracted to the crash site. When he found Aria, she asked, "Did you find anything?" "Just some food," Alban said, "It should hold us over until I can get the transmittor working." The 2 looked at each other endearingly for a few moments, before Aria said, a hint of despair in her voice, "The others aren't going to find us, are they?" Alban, a little doubtful himself of their chances of being found, responded, "I don't know, but, if I'm to be lost on an unknown world, I'm glad it had to be with you." That gave cause for Aria to smile. Alban then said, "It's getting late, I'll keep watch. Just get some rest. Give that leg a chance to mend." With that, Alban retrieved his Revolver and perched himself on a piece of starship debris. ---- The sun had set, and Aria was fast asleep. Still vigilant, Alban kept watching the area, the damage from the Venture keeping the area lit. Although he didn't see anything, he still remembered those creatures from the village. If they came here... He heard a moaning. It wasn't Aria, it was too deep. Too...menacing... He turned around, and saw a green, rotting humanoid slowly walking towards him. Despite its blocky appearance, he recognized what kind of creature it was: a zombie. Mostly out of shock, he openned fire. Several bullets buried themselves in the undead creature, but it took a while until it finally dropped. He heard more moaning, and he slid off his perch to Aria, who was awoken by his shots. "What happened?!" Aria asked urgently. "A zombie. And I hear more of them out there," he responded. Suddenly, a pair of arrows just barely missed the pair. They looked up and saw 2 Skeleton Archers firing on them. Supporting Aria, Alban openned fire on the archers. One fell, its skull shattered, but the other one kept firing. Alban managed to pull Aria out of the way of one of the arrows, and he said, "We HAVE to get out of here. We need to find shelter!" "But where?" Aria asked, grunting in pain at what happened to her leg. Alban looked around and he saw they were near a cliff. Taking a look down, he saw a small cave. Maybe they could fortify it later. The trick was getting to it. "Hope you're up to climbing," Alban said, setting Aria down near the cliff, as he started climbing down. Aria gulped nervously, looking between the cliff and skeleton, which was joined by more skeletons, zombies, and even some giant spiders. Deciding to take her chances with the cliff, she started to climb down. She slowly made it down the cliff, but slipped. However, before she fell far, Alban grabbed her arm. "Be more careful!" Alban called. "Hello? Broken leg here!" Aria reminded him. Suddenly, as Alban pulled her onto the ledge with the cave, a few arrows embedded themselves at their feet. "Come on!" he called, as he pulled her into the cave. He pulled her behind a boulder, putting his hand over her mouth as a pair of the black humanoids from earlier leapt down into the cave. They looked around the cave, but completely missed them. The 2 just stood there, the whole night, keeping from being detected by the creatures. Chapter 3: Dawn Breaks Alban awoke the next morning leaning against the wall. Aria, who was still asleep, was just next to him. He remembered the previous night, when they just barely escaped the creatures of this world's nighttime. He shook Aria awake. "What...what's...oh...good, we're still alive," she said. Alban looked around the cave. It seemed pretty empty. He looked outside the entrance, and saw the Sun shining into the cave. He walked over to the entry way, looked outside, and looked around. The area was deserted. There wasn't even any sign of the creatures that had attacked them the previous night. "It looks like they're gone," Alban said to Aria, "We should be safe...until night falls agains." Aria wobbled to her feet, careful not to put too much weight on her broken leg. She looked around and, with her elvish infravision, saw something in the darkness. It was a bag. She moved herself over towards it. "What is it?" Alban asked. Aria knelt down near the bag, openned it up, and starting digging into it. Inside was some kind of Pickaxe, a Shovel, and an Axe. All 3 appeared to be made of teal crystal and all 3 were shining. "They're enchanted," Aria quickly deduced. Alban took the pick out of the bag, and swung it at the wall. A large, perfect cube of stone disintegrated, turning into a small cube textured like cobblestone. Alban bounced the cube in his hand. He threw it to the ground, and, to his shock, it reformed into a 1 meter x 1 meter cube of cobblestone. "What the hell?!" Alban exclaimed, as this occured. "Must be the nature of the enchantment," Aria commented. incomplete Chapter 4: Into the Mines Chapter 5: The Power of Obsidian Chapter 6: Into the Nether Chapter 7: Flows Chapter 8: Into the Fortress Chapter 9: Chain Reaction Chapter 10: Through the Ice Chapter 11: Where it Began... Chapter 12: Evil Underfoot Chapter 13: The Eye of the Ender Chapter 14: The End Chapter 15: We Found Them In the sky over the planet of Arcturus III, a whirring sound filled the air. Two Pelican dropships sped across the sky, skimming the terrain below. "Avatar, Heartbreak 2, Cyber, Black Streak, report! Is there any sign of Alban and Aria?" Forming up with the 2 droppships were a pair of alien fighters, an R-41 Starchaser, and a UAV Drone. "This is Avatar" said Hellcat Squadran member Holly Lund-Urec, "No sign of them anywhere." "This is Cyber," said former Decepticon Leader Megatron, "I have no sightings of them as well." "This is Hearbreak Two," said Qymaen jai Sheelal, "I have not seen them, but I will keep searching." "This is Black Streak," said the UAV, which was a Transformer made by Holly named Black Streak, who recorded and replayed what the others said to speak, "There is no sign of them anywhere. I will keep searching." "Damn it, keep looking." The team had been searching for days now, and they covered half the planet. "Prepare to search the next grid," the Pelican lead pilot said. The craft turned to move on, but, in the corner of his optics, Megatron spotted something: a massive mushroom cloud. He broke formation and made a beeline for it. "Megatron, what is it? Where are you going?" Holly called over the comm. "I saw some explosion. On this desolate world, where would there be ANY high explosives?!" Agreeing, Holly told one of the Pelicans to follow while Qymaen and Black Streak followed the other to the next grid. ---- Alban felt pain in his whole body. He just barely got through the portal before the other dimension collapsed and exploded. Risking injury, he jerked his head around, looking for Aria. He found her, semi-conscious next to him. She eased her head in his direction. Inside his helmet, Alban smiled, and it seemed Aria could tell he was smiling, as she smiled right back. "We...made it..." she said weakly. "Barely..." Alban responded. Suddenly, a group of creatures ringed the crater they were in. Their smiles fadded as the Endermen made themselves known. One of them spoke, "You have destroyed our leader, the Enderdragon. You have therefore destroyed our home, The End. We shall end your life, to kill you." Both Alban and Aria looked at each other, as consciousness ebbed away, as they felt this would be their last moments. They braced for the end, when, suddenly, a metallic, doom-bringing, yet strangely comforting voice sounded. "THESE ARE MY COMRADES YOU THREATEN!" And, as consciousness left them, they watched as Megatron plowed into the Endermen, tearing them apart... ---- Alban woke with a start. He jerked his head around, his vision blurry. A moment later, his visioned cleared up enough to allow him to see Aria next to him, unconscious, but breathing. He attempted to sit up, but a scaly hand pushed him down. "Relax," said Quel 'Zeelom, "You two were found in a crater formed by some mushroom cloud. What bomb went off on you?" "It wasn't a bomb!" Aria said, waking up and pushing herself up, Meditron failing to stop her, "It was some alternate dimension...some kind of dragon...leading these 'Endermen'..." "Stop it, Aria," Quel said, "People will think you've gone insane." "Yeah, I mean, seriously, 'Endermen'? Sounds like some kind of cheap movie monster," Meditron said. Aria looked at Alban desparately, but he just hung his head sadly; nothing either of them could say would convince them: for all the medics know, they could have hallucinated. Suddenly, Megatron spoke up. "Actually, she may well speak the truth. I have those creatures she calls 'Endermen' recorded..." Alban looked in his trenchcoat pocket, and found the dragon egg sitting unharmed in it. He knew that it would probably be the only proof they need to convince people of the dragon... ---- The Endermen of Arcturus III scattered across the world; a lost, broken species. However, this would not be their end. One orbit away, a different civilization, a different subrace of Endermen, a different way of life...would become known as the most powerful non-Demon Rogue Faction since the Borg... Characters Main Characters *Alban Pahlke *Aria Other Characters *Holly *Megatron-1 Trivia *The world Aria and Alban are trapped on is based on a game of Minecraft. They mainly stay on the 'Overworld', the part of the world where, in Minecraft, the player first spawns; Alban's trip to Hell to rescue Aria when she's kidnapped is based on the 'Nether', a location which, in description, is like Hell; and their final fight with the dark forces of the planet is based on 'The End', a dark location patrolled by the 'Ender Dragon', covered in Obsidian and Crystals. Category:Stories